


Finish it.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [66]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake fanfiction, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, The 100 (TV) Season 1, Unity Day (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "smut where Bellamy and the reader are together in season 1 and its unity day. Everyone is having a great time and the reader is a bit tipsy. She is the badass of the group and is flirty with Bellamy, so she takes him into her tent and they have really rough and hot sex"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 14





	Finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> **What better way to come back to y'all than smut?**  
> 

**YOUR POV**

Unity Day to me equaled party day so, once it finally arrived at our little camp, I was the last one to complain; sure, hearing Jaha's long-ass speech was not my cup of tea but if to get some good food and booze I had to listen to it, then I'd undergo that torture for the higher reward. For the higher good if you will. That higher-good being, of course, spending time with my friends and drinking and, hopefully, with my boyfriend, although I had the impression he'd have given himself the longest shift just because he felt like he could never have fun and had to always take care of the whole camp. Bellamy was just like that.

\- "So..." -I smiled as Bellamy rolled on the bed, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my shoulder, pulling me to him- "Unity Day."

\- "Correction." -I turned around in his arms- "Party Day."

\- "How are you so sure I haven't given you work to do today."

\- "Because you love me and it'd be cruel and you're the farthest thing from that." -I snuggled against his chest- "But I'd like it better if you weren't working either."

\- "Y/N..."

\- "I know, I know." -I sighed, kissing his chest- "You have to take care of the kids."

\- "I have to take care of you."

I furrowed my eyebrows, raising my head to meet his eyes; it surprised me how strong his voice had come out, not because I didn't know he loved me but because of everything I knew was hidden behind it.

\- "Bellamy, I'm okay, you're okay. That panther didn't even come close to us."

\- "I remember yesterday afternoon very differently."

He sighed, resting on his back and closing his eyes. Okay, maybe the panther did come close to us, but we ended up killing it and we had food for another day. I moved after him, kissing his bare abdomen up to his chest, leaning on top of him as my lips finally found his neck, smiling to myself as he moved his hands to my back inside my t-shirt, letting out a pleased sigh as I bit his neck.

\- "Are you trying to distract me?"

\- "Me? Distract you?" -I chuckled, raising on my hands to keep my head just over his- "I'd never dare."

I laughed as he rolled us over, his mouth on mine in a second; being with Bellamy felt so right, loving him and falling for him was the best thing that had ever happened to me, well, the first one had been him having feelings for me too. He lowered over me, allowing me to wrap my arms around him, running my fingers down his back as his nose nuzzled against my neck.

\- "Can you not feel guilty for everything that happens to me?"

\- "I can't not worry about your safety."

\- "There's a difference between worrying about my well-being and trip guilting yourself into thinking it's your fault."

\- "I know." -he rose his head, looking into my eyes- "I love you."

\- "Does that mean you have a free day?" -I could tell by the look in his eyes that'd be a 'no'- "Come on, the afternoon shift at least?"

\- "If you promise to not get too drunk before I find you."

\- "With who am I going to get drunk if not with my smoking hot boyfriend?"

\- "Good question."

He kissed me again as I pulled him down closer to me. I could do with just the afternoon; at least he was starting to see he didn't need to be all about being a guard all the time and could add some free time to his schedule. I sighed kinda annoyed as he moved up, seeing the smirk on his lips as he turned around to tease me a bit more, flexing his muscles before putting on his shirt, glaring at him before standing up, giving my back to him and taking off the shirt I used to sleep in that was, coincidentally, his, throwing it on the bed and reaching for my own when I felt his hands on my abdomen.

\- "I have to work." -he kissed my neck.

\- "Who's stopping you?" -I bit my lower lip as he moved his hands lower down my stomach, reaching up with my hands to hold onto him.

\- "You're a damn tease." -he tirled me around, making me rest my hands on his chest.

\- "Am I?" -I rose an eyebrow at him.

\- "Yes."

He squeezed my ass as he leaned down to kiss me, biting his lower lip as I wrapped my arms around his neck, wishing he'd just give in and stay with me as much as I knew he wouldn't.

\- "I'll see you later."

I let go of him, pouting a bit which granted me another quick kiss before he turned to leave, so I moved back to where my shirt was, leaning down to pick it up when someone smacked my ass.

\- "Hey!"

\- "Love you."

Bellamy winked teasingly at me, eyeing me up and down one last time before he actually left. Oh, I was going to get payback for that. But that'd have to wait until that afternoon when I could grab a hold of him again, choosing to enjoy Party Day with Monty, Jasper, and Harper, staying away from the booze -but not too far- knowing I had promised Bellamy not to get too drunk and, on top of that, knowing I had to have a clear mind if I wanted to get him. Him and his damn body. I was certainly glad we were together because I'd feel a tad weird fantasizing about him if he were with someone else; I had told him that which had, unexpectedly, not backfired on me yet but instead won me a truly memorable night. I wanted tonight to be like that night.  
  
So I did what I did best when I wanted something: taunt Bellamy in all ways I could throughout the morning whenever I saw him. I knew just the reaction I wanted from him, and I could tell it was working as he glared at me, standing with feet apart and moving his hands to his front: to anyone else it'd look like the prototypical guard position but oh, I knew best; he was hard and he was struggling to contain himself, exactly what I wanted. When I found him during lunch, I kissed his neck, having enough time as I walked by and he was sat to murmur something nasty in his ear, something about the previous night and how good it felt when he hit a certain spot. That got him railed up, enough for him to stand up, saying he was going to show me something, leading to a hot makeout session before he was called through his walkie, saying he'd try to be fast, spanking my ass before he left. I didn't see much of him after that but Harper, Monty, and Jasper found just the way to keep me busy: booze and the lack of the last two to keep it down.   
  
**\--------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Meeting Y/N and getting together with her had to be the best thing to ever happen to me; our personalities fitted so easily together and let's not mention our bodies. And that type of connection -the physical one- was the one I was aiming at that night, having struggled with my hard dick all day because Y/N thought that'd get me to hers faster. It was meant to be that way but something happened mid-afternoon and I had lost sight of her as I fixed someone else's mess. But I was free now, walking around the sea of drunken teens but only having eyes for one, finally finding her sat on the floor with a cup on her hand as she laughed with Harper. 

\- "Look who decided to show up."

Harper greeted me first as Y/N was sat with her back to me but, as soon as Harper spoke, Y/N turned around, almost jumping to her feet and smiling widely as she saw me, walking up to me; she was the best thing I got out of this place, I'd never think of anything else first whenever I saw her. Aside from how much I loved her.

\- "Hey, Blake." -she smiled smugly at me- "What brings you here on this fine night?"

\- "You." -I pulled her to me by her waist- "Always you."

\- "Really?" -she rose her cup taking a small sip before offering it to me.

\- "You didn't get drunk without me, did you?" -I took the cup, drinking it all and closing my eyes as the liquid burnt down my throat- "We had a deal."  
  
\- "I'm not drunk, I'm just... I'm... what's the word?" -she furrowed her eyebrows in concentration as I held her up- "Ah! Tipsy. I'm tipsy, not drunk."

\- "Are you sure?"

\- "Yep!" -she nodded with a smile plastered across her face- "I've been waiting for you aaaalll afternoon and I was starting to get bored all by myself."

\- "Is that so?"

\- "Yeah." -she closed her eyes, nodding again- "You promised to spend time with me."

I knew Y/N was just tipsy, having drunk enough alcohol to get looser but still be aware of everything going on. She was a bit clingy when tipsy but how could I ever mind when all I had to do was hold her close to me, enjoying it as she moved her hands up my chest, looking up at me with big eyes before she curled her fingers on the collar of my jacket.

\- "And, since you haven't been here... I know just the way for you to make it up to me."

\- "You do?"

She rose a playful eyebrow at me before smashing her lips against mine, almost jumping on me as I moved my hands to her ass, moving them inside the pockets of her pants and squeezing, gaining a pleased cry from Y/N's parted lips, feeling her hot breath against my skin as she moved her mouth down my neck. I didn't care there were kids around, Y/N getting tipsy meant she wouldn't hold back from what she truly wanted and, at that moment, that was me. She took my hand in hers, pulling me to our tent and harshly closing the flap to make sure no one bothered us before she jumped on me, making us both fall on the bed as her mouth devoured mine. It was so intoxicating, sex with Y/N was always great but there was something about seeing her hunger for me taking over her actions that turned me on even more than usual.

\- "You're wearing too many clothes."

\- "I could say..."

\- "Shh." -I had tried to raise on my elbows but she had been fast to push me down on the bed, placing a finger over my lips- "No talking, I'm horny and I want this now."

If Y/N got needy and only wanted me to fuck her good, then that was exactly what I'd do. I hadn't had time to tell her how hard she got me all day with her insufferable teasing, especially after I got stuck in patrol a couple more hours than I had wanted, but I had been going over how I'd get back at her and the fact that we had ended up in bed even faster than I could have anticipated gave me the upper hand. Y/N could only think of how aroused she was as I let her play with me, her lips moving down my neck and ripping off my shirt to let her keep kissing and licking me down my chest, sighing in pleasure as she got down low, already picturing how good her mouth felt around me. She sat on my lap, taking off her jacket, shirt, and bra before lowering over me again, wrapping my arms around her to roll us over, trapping her against the mattress.

\- "Hey!"

\- "Baby," -I moved my hands up her abdomen- "you know I have to get back at you for all that teasing." -I squeezed her boobs, watching as she closed her eyes- "I will..."

\- "You talk too much."

She pulled me down by my hair, grunting in both pain and pleasure as her nails dug on my arms, her teeth sinking on my bottom lip before I opened my mouth, forcing my tongue inside hers as much as she tried to gain control over our kiss, moving then to her neck, licking her skin and biting every bit I could; I'd mark her all over tonight not because I wanted everyone to know she was mine because they already knew we were together but because I loved waking up next to her and seeing all the little marks of my love for her splattered across her skin.

\- "Fuck, yes."

I had moved my hands to her boobs, holding them at first but then squeezing them as hard as I knew Y/N enjoyed, determined to have a rough session, smirking as I rose my head and saw the hunger and neediness on her features, lowering down and taking her nipple between my teeth, nibbling carefully on it, feeling my dick screaming to get some attention as Y/N's voice broke with pleasure, playing with her nipples and boobs for as long as I could, taking pride in that being all mine; I could spend hours just doing this, hearing her pretty voice crying out for me.

\- "You're playing with me."

\- "I am."

\- "I don't like that."

Before I knew it, I was the one with their back on the mattress, Y/N standing up and taking off the rest of her clothes, moving her hand down to her abdomen, eyeing me as she got threateningly lower.

\- "No." -I sat up in no time- "Don't."

\- "Who's going to... fuck... stop me?"

She had started touching herself and I'd be damned if she got that satisfaction, jumping from the bed and taking off the rest of my clothes, intending on throwing Y/N on the bed again but never doing so as I felt her hands on my face.

\- "Good boy."

My eyes widened before she kissed me, realizing she was playing with me, smacking her ass hard, loving the sound my hand made against her skin, doing it again on her other butt cheek before picking her up, wishing we were in the dropship so I could fuck her against a wall, settling for what we had, throwing her on the bed and lying beside her, her mouth soon finding mine as I lowered my hand down her abdomen, pressing my palm over her clit, feeling her moving her hips and rubbing herself on me, chuckling against her lips before she forced a moan from me.

\- "Fuck, baby."

She wrapped her hand around my dick, pushing my hips against it before she started pumping me, slowly moving her fist up and down my length, my head threatening to fall on the bed from the pleasure but I wanted to watch her as I moved my fingers to her wet entrance, forcing two inside her, smiling as she trembled and her head fell on the bed. She was so beautiful, whining and touching me as I used my fingers to fuck her.

\- "You like this, don't you?"

\- "Hmmm."

She nodded, moaning before she licked her lips, rubbing my tip with her thumb as I used my own on her clit, moving my fingers against her front wall and using a pulsing motion biting my lower lip at the sounds my skin made against her wetness. Her free hand soon pulled on me, making me lay on top of her but still fucking her with my fingers, our mouths crashing as she let go of my neck and moved her hand down my back, squeezing my ass, making me buckle my hips against the hand she was using to torture my dick before her other one moved to my balls, forcing a low groan from me, biting her chest as she whined, trapping her completely underneath me, her hands moving to my back and marking my skin as I did the same with my teeth on her own. It was hard and rough but it felt so good, moving my hips against hers, my dick rubbing against her as she wrapped her legs around my hips, pulling on my hair, forcing my head up.

\- "Careful, baby." -I sucked on her tongue as she pushed it out of her mouth- "If you keep going like this, soon I won't have any skin for you to mark."

\- "I like that plan."

She forced me on my back, moving her mouth down my chest, sucking on my skin and I knew those marks would stay there for days so it was only proper I'd mark her the same way, going to pull on her hair to bring her to me when she ran her tongue over my dick, teasing me and sucking on my tip as I rose on my elbows, watching her ass on the air, just wanting to smack her, grabbing her hand and forcing her on the bed on her stomach but she wasted no time to turn around as I moved down her body, kissing her legs and bitting her thigh, licking my way to her inner thigh and sucking on her skin, smelling her arousal, kissing just above her clit towards her belly button, biting the side of her waist as she played with her nipples, licking my way up to them and sucking on one, Y/N's pleased cries filling the room. My dick was painfully hard but laying there on top of her, playing with her boobs as she ran her fingers through my hair was almost hypnotic.

\- "You're so good at this."

\- "I am."

I chuckled, raising on my hands and taking my dick, tapping her clit with it, thrusting in and out of her completely a couple of times, slowly, Y/N raising on her elbows and letting her head fall back as I moved inside her again. I was going to fuck her painfully slow, moving my body closer to hers and staying inside her as she clenched her muscles around me, pulling me down on the bed with her, pleading me to move faster, squirming underneath me.

\- "Come on, Bell!" -she moved her hips as high as I allowed her- "I wanted it rough tonight."

\- "We have all night."

\- "But I want it now!"

She rolled us over and I forced her on her back again, our skins never far away, biting and digging our nails in each other's bodies as we both tried to get the upper hand, suddenly landing on the floor with Y/N on all four on top of me, quickly moving her hand to my dick and aligning it with her pussy, sitting down on me, forcing a deep groan from my mouth as she chuckled, moving up and down on her feet, throwing her head back, squeezing her boob hard as her other hand rubbed her clit like her life depended on it.

\- "Fuck, yes, yes, yes!"

I so wanted to force her on her stomach and take her as thirsty for my dick as she stood, forcing my hips up, clenching my fists as she dug her nails on my abs, moving down to stand on her knees, bouncing her ass in an angle now as she lowered to kiss me. I grabbed her ass, forcing her to stay still on me, simply forcing my hips up, hitting her deep, enjoying watching her break.

\- "That's it, Y/N, scream my name."

I took advantage of her legs weakening to force her on her back, grabbing her boobs and running my dick over her pussy but not going inside her, trapping her hands on her stomach as she tried to touch me.

\- "No, baby girl, behave."

I forced her on her stomach, freeing her hands as I did, watching as she moved them underneath herself and started moaning as she fucked herself. She was so fucking gorgeous but she'd be far more beautiful with my dick stretching her wet pussy, so I made her raise her ass, catching her hands and trapping them on her back now.

\- "Bellamy, please!"

\- "Tell me, baby."

\- "Fuck me already." -she tried to force her legs together to gain some friction- "Please!"

I kissed her lower back, rubbing my dick over her ass and pussy, watching her squirm underneath my touch, moving my hand down her wetness, using my finger to part her lips, my own mouth dripping as I watched how wet she actually was, moving my hand to play with her clit as I pushed my dick inside her, groaning as I felt her tight around me. I started thrusting into her, forcing her head down and holding her in place, squeezing her waist as I freed her hands, watching as she moved them over her head and fisted them, hitting the floor as I fucked her harder.

\- "You're so good." -I used my hands on her waist to pull her to me each time I moved into her, wanting to go as deep as I could- "Taking my whole dick greedily."

Her pussy's lips wrapping onto my dick as I moved back made me go wild, watching as my precum and her own juices mixed down my dick, making my movements slippery and the noise coming out from them to fill our tent mixed with her own pretty voice. I smacked her ass, wanting her voice to go louder, enjoying the red marks I left on her skin as her ass bounced, feeling my high reaching its peak, moving both my hands to Y/N's waist and forcing her upper body completely down on the bed.

\- "How does this feel, baby?"

\- "I'm... I'm going to cum, fuck!"

\- "Yeah, cum around me, baby, mark your territory."

\- "Bellamy!" -I fisted her hair on my hand, pulling on it- "Yes!"

\- "That's it, fuck me, Y/N, take what's yours."

Her skin smacking against mine and her pretty voice calling out my name in between pleads for more and loud moans was my favorite soundtrack, fucking her as hard as my body allowed me, grabbing her ass with my free hand.

\- "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Y/N 's body trembled underneath me as she came, my name shouted into the night so that no one would forget who I was, her walls tightening around my sensitive dick as I felt her body ready to give in but oh, I wasn't done, I ached to fuck her some more so I pulled out, making her roll on her back, watching her pleased face as she breathed through parted lips, enjoying the aftermath of her high before she opened her eyes.

\- "I'm not done with you."

She smiled smugly at me, parting her legs and moving her hand to her pussy, parting her lips as I watched her own cream coming out of her.

\- "Finish it."

I thrust inside her again, resting my weight on my elbows as I allowed my body to cover all of hers, biting her lower lip as she touched herself, pushing through her high to get another, more rewarding orgasm if I got a saying in it. I attached my mouth to her neck, smashing my hips against hers, feeling like I needed a final push to fill her up; a final push that came as she wrapped her arms around me, marking my back with her nails until she got to my ass and squeezed it, her mouth on my neck.

\- "Touch yourself." -she whispered in my ear- "Imagine it's my mouth."

\- "I could fuck your dirty mouth."

\- "I can't scream your name with your massive dick down my throat."

I grunted as her own hand found my balls out of nowhere, moving one of my hands down and placing it over her own, squeezing them as I pushed myself inside her as hard and as deep as I could, feeling my orgasm hit all my nervous ends and then reach down to my dick. I cursed under my breath as Y/N let go of me, moving her hand between our bodies as I rested my chest over hers, feeling her hot breath on my lips as she moaned, smiling to myself as I realized she wanted another one and who was I to deny her that pleasure?

\- "Allow me."

I pulled out, trying to catch my breath before I buried my face in between her legs, watching my cum starting to drip down her pussy a second before I licked her, focusing on her clit with my tongue, tasting us both there and sucking on her as I hummed. Her hands landed on my hair, keeping me there, guiding me and almost fucking my face herself before I moved my fingers inside her, both our cums easing my way in as I closed my eyes, enjoying every sound coming out of her mouth and the dirty ones coming from my mouth and fingers fucking her.

\- "Bell..."

\- "Cum on my face, Y/N." -I moved my fingers faster against her front wall- "Come on, baby."

She whined, fisting her hands on my hair, bucking her hips up and trembling right before she screamed as she came again, using my fingers to help her ride it out, still playing with her clit before I pulled out, moving my mouth to her entrance and licking everything she gave me like it was all I needed to live; she tasted so good... I finally moved up her body, making her lick my fingers before I kissed her, both our tongues playing and exploring each other mouths, tasting the other and ourselves in the kiss.

\- "Fuck, Bellamy."

\- "Yeah." -I kissed the side of her chest as I laid on my back- "I fucked you good."

\- "You did."

\- "Are we even?"

I heard her giggle before she rolled over, still trembling slightly and with a radiant glow to her face like every time after we fucked. She laid over me, feeling her tentatively grind herself against me, cursing under my breath as she licked my collarbone, her eyes finding mine again as she pressed her hips against mine.

\- "Absolutely not."

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _Sometimes I think to myself: "damn, the things I write..."_  
>  **
> 
> **-hope you guys enjoyed this one-**  
> 


End file.
